Revenge will come soon
by Fiesty Sin
Summary: What if Batman,Joker and Two-Face were roommates to be honest my friend wrote this and she let me put it on here so i am doing it word for word of wat she wrote and i tell her about your reveiws too.each chapter is it own lil storie
1. Chapter 1

My friend neontrosso8 wrote this

...

Two-face was sitting on the couch watching t.v . Joker was in the kitchen eating a omelet. Everything was peaceful till Batman looked in the refrigerator, searching for the eggs. Furious that the eggs were gone, he slammed the door. He turned around and saw Joker eating the omelet.

"You green-haired idoit, you ate all the eggs," Batman yelled.

Both Joker and Two-face looked up from the table. The Joker looked confusion and Harvey looked interested in the conversation.

"Yeah so what if I did, you gonna brake my arms or something," Joker yelled back.

Now Two-face was grinning, he always loved a good fight, especially when these two fought.(can you blame him) Batman took this into consderation,then he reached out and grabbed the Joker.

TWO HOURS LATER

Joker sat in a hospital bed with both of his arms in cast and seines held them up in a wire. Two-face was sitting next to him. Joker had a "I'm really pissed off at the moment" face.

"You know you really shouldn't give him ideas," Two-face suggested.

"You know you really shouldn't give him ideas," mimicked Joker.

Two-face then flipped his coin and looked down at it. He had and evil smile spread across his face. The Joker just had another confused as hell ,as he saw him do that. Then Two-face lifted up his arm and punched one of Jokers broken ones.

"Augggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Joker screamed.

"Oh, wait till I get you back." Joker swore as he watched Two-face leave.


	2. revenge is cruel but funny as hell

Disclaimer: Don't own characters ect,ect

...

"Oh-ho-ho, I'm gonna get em."He mumbled to himself.

"I'm gonna get those bastards even if I have to blow up another hospital."

"They'll learn not to fuck with a pshyco clown." He said as he laid out his trap.

TWO HOURS LATER

"You know I haven't heard from Joker in a long time. Should we be worried?" asked Two-face.

"Nah, he's probably making a bomb. Wait...aw crap!" cussed Batman as he ran for Joker's room.

Both of them ran into Joker's room, surprised to see that he was cleaning his room.

"Oh hey guys, what up,"he asked.

"Uh...nothing" They both said in unison.

What was strange about it wasn't the fact that he was cleaning his room, it was the fact that he wasn't...wasn't wear any make up.

"Hey I just want you guys to know I'm cooking tonight,"said Joker

(O...that doesn't sound like good thing to do come on who would let him in the kitchen)

"O..k ." they stuttered surprised.

It had been two months since Joker decided to turn a new leaf.(Ya...ok I kool with that) Batz and Two-face had gotten used to Joker being nice.(didn't think that was possible) Until one day both of them were walking down the hallway ,when they saw the Joker with his make-up on. He was standing all the way across the hallway.

"Hey Joker what th-ahahaha!" they both yelled as they both were caught in a rope that threw them at the walls multiple times.

TWO HOURS LATER...AGAIN

Both Batman and Two-face were in a body cast sitting in the chair.

"Hey guys I brought apples to cheer you up."

They both just gave him a"I'm really pissed off at a certain clown" look on their face.

"Look a said I was sorry for breaking every bone in both your bodys."

(Damn)

"If I could move my arm I would flip my coin to either kill you, or let you live."Two-face said.

"Screw that if I could move my arms I flick you off" Bats said.

"Oh, come on guys, you broke both of my arms and you kept punching me in the said broken arms."Joker said.

"Now you two shut up and eat your apples."said Joker as he shoved an apple into each of there mouths.

"At least they both shut up," mumbled the Joker as he turned on the t.v.


	3. yes there is more

Dude, I found this. You see I lost the paper with the story on it. My friend Greed almost killed me I sense these thing, but she is calm. Also she was happy that I tolled her that I found it. The threat has passed enjoy!

..............................................................................................................................................

"No! Absolutely not!" Batman yelled.

"Aw, come on, Harley gonna be there, and she's gonna be Posion Ivy!" Joker yelled.

"And who are you gonna be?" Two-face asked.

"That's easy, I'm gonna be you."Joker said slyly.

(Total change of subject)

"What's that supposed to mean!" Two-face yelled.

"Bats is as blind as a bat and even he can see you too are in love."

"Every time I see her half of my mind wants to shoot her!" He yelled.

"What does the other half say?" Joker asked.

"The other wants to run her over with a truck." He replied.

"Hey, thats young.... well in your case it's a love hate relationship."Joker laughed.

"We're still not going!" Bats yelled.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeee," Joker continued.

" Were not going!" Bats yelled.

*Two hours later*

"Pleeeeaaaaassssseeeesss," Joker continued.

"Alright we'll go,"Bats yelled.

"Woohoo! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaassses," Joker said.

"You can stop now,"Bats said.

"Wish I could, but I can't, pleeeeaaaassse."

*Two hours later .....again*

Two-face was dressed up like Joker, Batman was dressed up like Bruce Wayne and Joker was dressed up like Two-face. They arrived at the party where they saw Poison Ivy and Harley.

Harley dressed like Ivy and Ivy dressed like Harley. Harley walked over to Joker and said " Hi, Mr. J I like the burnt side of your face."

" I like your red hair,"he said.

Joker and Harley then left the other three togethor. Bats said that he was going to get some beer. So that left Poison Ivy and Two-face alone.

" So hows that left eye of yours?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Still blurry it hurts when I read," He said.

( he reads ?)

"Oh...well I'm gonna go over there, uh ther's beer if you wont some," she said.

"Nah, I'm good I'm not allowed to drink anymore, since that night."

Two-face shivered.

" Then again I am the designated drive," he said.

The party continued on as Bats, Joker, Harley and Poison Ivy started drinking.

"Y-you know s-something bats-s, y-you're m-my bestest friend," Joker said.

"Nah man, y-you my friend and so is Harvey and um the guy with the mustache, and the old guy that is in my cave and that clown girl that follows you around all day," Bats said drunkenly.

"A-am I you b-best friend m-Mr. J," Harley asked.

" Y-yeah, y-you know w-what ever bodies my friend, you, Harvey, Poison, Bats, and that guy throwing up in the bath room," Joker said happily.

Poison Ivy was also drunk just like Harley and walked over to Two-face.

"You know, I'm glad I didn't poison you," she said as she wrapped her arms her waist. Two-face looked surprised.

"You know, your kinda cute," She said as she kissed him. Joker happened to look over and saw that they were kissing.

"Woohoo! Go Harv," He yelled as he took a picture of those two together.

"D-don't you think we should leave those two alone," Bruca asked.

" Nah screw that, I'm getting gold here," joker said as he took more pictures.

The End


	4. last of it

This is the last one.........................

.......................................................................................................................................

It was 2 a.m in the morning when all three of they got back. Right when Bats got into the house he passed out onto the couch and started snoring. The joker just grabbed a bottle of liquor, and he started rocking it back and forth as if it were a baby, and Two-face just grabbed the bottle of liquor from Joker and started chugging the whole thing.

" Hey, you drank my bestestest friend. Wait a m-minute, does that make you my bestestest friend," he said as he went over to Two-face and started hugging him.

" Look, I'm not nearly as drunk enough to deal with you right now. Unless you got a bottle of vodka with you, I suggest you back off," Two-face warned.

" Maybe I ...," Joker started to say.

" Does Two-face have to choke a bitch," Two-face said.

" Ok, I'll leave you alone," he said.

" D-don't we have vodka in the cabinet, Two-face," joker asked.

In the flash, Two-face was at the cabinet chugging down the vodka, bottle by bottle.

" Chug, chug, chug...,"Joker repeatedly said.

* Two hours later*

" 99 bottles of beer on the wall * hic* 99 bottles of beer," Joker and Two-face sang together.

" What the hell are you doing?" Bats asked.

" What does it look like we're doing?" Joker said.

" You two shouldn't drink like that." Bats said.

" We'll get as want as we drunk a be!" Both of them said.

" I going back to sleep," Bats said.

Two minutes have passed since Bats left to go to bed, which left the two alone.

" Hey, Two-fy?" Joker asked

"Yeah," He replied.

" Are you my best friend," He asked.

" Yeah, you're my friend yo," Two-face said with an exasperated sigh.

" Alright!" Joker said as he hugged him.

* The End*


End file.
